Heaven Marks
In the Strian Empire, it is believed that the constellation one is born under influences their behavior and actions. These eleven constellations are referred to as the heaven guides, and to be born under of them is considered being "granted" that particular guide's mark upon one's spirit and personality. In ancient times, there were thirteen heaven guides, but two of them disappeared from the sky in the year 34 ADR. The Seer Ophius 1 - Exaltus 2 ''' The Seer is depicted as an eye. Those granted the Seer's mark are thought to be more intelligent and intuitive than others, often possessing an affinity for magic. They have a tendency to feel emotions very deeply, and are empathetic with others, but have difficulty letting others care about them. They are afraid of being lied to or abandoned, which can manifest in them avoiding close relationships. It is rumored that some with this mark have visions of the future in the dreams, and in the past it was customary for there to be at least one such individual in a ruler's court. The Artisan '''Exaltus 3 - Tudox 7 The Artisan is depicted as a hand. Those granted the Artisan's mark are seen as imaginative, caring, and optimistic. They typically enjoy creating things, and many become artists or inventors. They are generally seen as very generous and helpful to the people around them. On the other hand, they are prone to negative moods, and can come off as aloof, despite their generally social nature. They are also somewhat unreliable, preferring to do things at their own pace. The Corsair Tudox 8 - Ketilon 9 ''' The Reaper '''Ketilon 10 - Athrin 12 The Reaper is depicted as a scythe. Those granted the Reaper's mark are seen as practical, well grounded, and humble. They are also characterized as cooperative and diplomatic, though this can manifest as an unhealthy fear of confrontation rather than a genuine enjoyment of teamwork. People with this mark often have an enjoyment of the simpler facets of life, being more likely to enjoy the beauty of nature or nice weather than they are a lavish party. The Luminary Athrin 13 - Hydris 15 The Luminary is commonly depicted as a torch, though in some cultures it is a club. The Hunter Hydris 16 - Caelos 18 The Magnate Caelos 19 - Lunarix 20 The Magnate is commonly depicted as a crown, though in some cultures it is interpreted as a boat. Those granted the Magnate's mark are seen as quick-witted, passionate, and confident. Many see them as arrogant, but this isn't really true, they just trust themselves to an immense degree, and this can come off as them devaluing the skills of others. They often put too much pressure on themselves as a result of this intense belief in their own abilities, and take failure very poorly. The Ancestor Lunarix 21 - Valdus 22 The Champion Valdus 23 - Vulrath 26 The Champion is depicted as a warrior wielding a sword and shield. Those granted the Champion's mark are characterized as being both physically and emotionally stronger than others, able to endure things that would break most people. They are often brave and selfless, putting others ahead of themselves. That being said, they also have a tendency to be foolhardy, rushing into situations they have no business being in, and easily develop martyr complexes. As a result of swallowing the Sentinel, some of it's traits can occasionally be found in those with the Champion's mark. The Steward Vulrath 27 - Uldros 28 The Wanderer Uldros 29 - Noct 31 The Wanderer is depicted as a hermit holding a lantern. Former Marks The Sentinel The Sentinel was swallowed by the Champion, and can no longer be seen in the sky. Those born under this mark were said to be loyal and disciplined, and had more energy than most people. The Trickster The Trickster was swallowed by the Luminary, and can no longer be seen in the sky. Those born under this sign weren't predisposed towards trickery per say, but possessed a certain cleverness about them that lent itself towards tricking others.